grandfantasiafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:DameFleur
Bienvenue Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Talents. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! -- Albertor1265 (discuter) février 25, 2013 à 10:41 Salut ça va ? Bienvenue sur le Wiki :) coucou, merci :) right Problème résolu pour le moment le temps que je trouve une solution permanente. Tu peux crée le lien de l'arme. Albertor1265 (discussion) avril 18, 2013 à 19:13 (UTC) Donne moi le lien des 2 stp je vais supprimer la moins bonne Albertor1265 (discussion) avril 18, 2013 à 19:53 (UTC) Merci des choses m'échappe parfois, y'a trop d'actions sur ce Wiki ;D N'hésite pas quand y'a des soucis Albertor1265 (discussion) avril 18, 2013 à 19:57 (UTC) Les messages de la communauté servent à montrer les derniers articles qui ont été achevés. Du moins c'est comme çà que nous l'utilisons sur le Wiki et pour le mettre à jour il ya juste en dessous des messages un lien orange tu cliques dessus et tu le modifies Albertor1265 (discussion) avril 20, 2013 à 09:54 (UTC) sur la page activité du Wiki Albertor1265 (discussion) avril 20, 2013 à 10:05 (UTC) A mon avis il n'y a que les admins qui peuvent le modifier. Albertor1265 (discussion) avril 20, 2013 à 10:18 (UTC) http://fr.grandfantasia.wikia.com/wiki/Monstres_Rares J'éspère que c'est çà Albertor1265 (discussion) avril 21, 2013 à 11:14 (UTC) Dame, pour tes messages envoie les moi sur mon nouveau profil, Siwilan, J'ai changé mon nom de profil. Go mumble =P Siwilan (discussion) mai 12, 2013 à 06:44 (UTC) Ah ok =( Les nouveau link Formules de Talents et Fragment sont super =P Je le fait sur tout les Boss Locaux, j'ai presque fini. Siwilan (discussion) mai 12, 2013 à 06:50 (UTC) Oui =) C'est super ce qu'on a fait en 2 semaines. Vendredi par exemple j'ai fait 100 modifications. Et ajd déjà 80. Et toi j'en parle pas en 2 semaines t'as aussi accéléré le rythme =D, c'est vraiment génial Siwilan (discussion) mai 12, 2013 à 06:56 (UTC) ; Objets divers } |} Dans "type" tu penses que je devrais mettre quoi ?? Il ne s'agit plus d'une formule, donc moi je ne mettrais pas Formules de Talents et encore moins Fragment car ce n'en est pas un. Siwilan (discussion) mai 12, 2013 à 07:03 (UTC) Je comprend tout à fait mais ce que je veux dire c'est que nous 2 on fait en général des pages correctes qui se veulent toujours explicatives un maximum. Donc dans notre casl a quantité veux dire que l'on a mis en ligne beaucoup d'explications en moins de 2 semaines. Et c'est pour cela que je parlais de quantité, on fait 100 pages correctes et utiles. Donc 100 informations supplémentaires utiles. Siwilan (discussion) mai 12, 2013 à 07:07 (UTC) Sur le tableau de drop de Shere-Kan, dans le jeu Siwilan (discussion) mai 12, 2013 à 07:08 (UTC) Mmh je vais aller regarder in game, j'ai trouvé le même type "d'erreur" sur Bête de l'Oasis Siwilan (discussion) mai 12, 2013 à 07:19 (UTC) Salut, Si tu sait comment fusionner les pages "Guilde" (Celle qui as toute les infos) et "Guildes" (Celle qui as le raccourci dans le menu Général > Jeu> Guildes ) pour pouvoir avoir accès à la page "Guilde" avec la raccourcis du menu ca serais bien. Sinon je te laisse remonter ca ^^ Clipsos (discussion) mai 12, 2013 à 17:48 (UTC) Faudrais faire un truc pour les links Pied, Torse,... faudrais un truc intéressant à link,... Une idée ?? Siwilan (discussion) mai 12, 2013 à 19:08 (UTC) Fleur ?? Siwilan (discussion) mai 12, 2013 à 19:29 (UTC) Non j'ai pas encore demandé a Lirielle, mais je le ferais demain là je vais me coucher, Bonne nuit à toi =P Siwilan (discussion) mai 12, 2013 à 20:26 (UTC) Tu peux te co mumble ?? Siwilan (discussion) mai 13, 2013 à 18:36 (UTC) Coucou Fleur =D Je voulais juste te dire que quand tu fais les pages de Blason utilise le modèle Equipement3 par rapport au modèle Equipement qui lui est obsolète. Voilà, je te dis peut-être à tantôt sur Mumble =P Siwilan (discussion) mai 14, 2013 à 16:46 (UTC) Non en fait oublie ce que j'ai dit =P J'ai dit une bêtise c'est pas l'utilisation de ce modèle qui est obsolète Siwilan (discussion) mai 14, 2013 à 16:49 (UTC) En fait je fatigue..... Donc ton erreur est la suivante tu avais utilisé pour des blasons le modèle Equipement au lieu du Modèle Blason. D'ou l'obsolécence décrite. Je corrige cela vite fait. Le modèle Equipement est bien obsolète dans le cas ou en fait on ne l'utilise plus. Siwilan (discussion) mai 14, 2013 à 16:54 (UTC) Pas de soucis x) Alors pour le bouclier le problème vient de ceci |Templier=Oui le soucis n'est pas encore résolu (problème de couplage avec la classe clerc qui n'a rien avoir avec le Templier) mais j'en ai parlé avec Lirielle, donc fait tes pages et moi je m'occcupe de l'obsolécence des pages. En attendant la correction éventuelle du modèle. Siwilan (discussion) mai 14, 2013 à 17:01 (UTC) Et hop un dernier soucis lorsque tu utilises un modèle qui comporte stats2 ne l'utilise pas et remplace le par statsB. le stats2 rend obsolète les modèles =P Siwilan (discussion) mai 14, 2013 à 17:03 (UTC) Coucou Fleur, Pour ce que tu voulais savoir à propos des points GvG. Quand l'achat n'est pas en po, il faut indiquer "achat=autre" et "prix=" suivi du prix. Cela marche avec les modèles Equipement3 et (maintenant) aussi Blason et Objet. Siwilan (discussion) mai 16, 2013 à 17:52 (UTC) Ok mais maintenant au moins tu sais comment faire ;) Siwilan (discussion) mai 16, 2013 à 17:59 (UTC) Coucou Il faudrait faire en sorte que le modèle "Equipement3" (et d'autre je crois) puisse remplir les cases du model "Equipement" dans les tableau. histoire que les tableau de recensement de haches 1 main (par exemple) ne soit pas vides pour la plupart des cases... si il y as 5 colones c'est que ca dois etre fait pour =) Un petit plus qui change tout ^^ biz Clipsos, Contributeur Anonyme =) (discussion) mai 20, 2013 à 04:18 (UTC) Fonction des pnj Bonjour, la "fonction=" des pnj est réservée à certaines catégories particulières (marchands, maître de classe, etc.) justifiant une "Catégorie:" particulière. Les catégories "Quêtes de..." comme le dit leur nom, vise à regrouper les quêtes d'une région. Les pnj ne sont pas des quêtes ;) - A part ça, merci pour le fabuleux boulot! --Lirielle (discussion) mai 22, 2013 à 18:11 (UTC) :Beaucoup n'ont effectivement pas de fonction du tout. Certains sont donneurs de quêtes, d'autres ne font que les recevoir ou y participer. A la limite, on pourrait les catégoriser "PNJ de quête", mais non seulement ça ne me semble pas avoir grand intérêt, mais un pnj peut à la fois être par exemple Marchand et PNJ de quête (ce qui nécessiterait une modification complexe du modèle), ils peuvent intervenir dans plusieurs quêtes à différents titres... Faut voir ce qu'en pensent les autres, mais je trouve personnellement que ce serait du travail pour rien. --Lirielle (discussion) mai 22, 2013 à 18:36 (UTC) Catégorisation Bon, tout ça est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez attentif/cohérent au départ. Il faut bien comprendre que le champ "type" a deux utilisations : 1) Il affiche un lien vers une page générale (P. ex. Armes à feu) 2) Il crée un lien de catégorie (ex. Catégorie:Armes à feu) Pour le 1er usage, pas de souci, qu'on utilise Arme à feu ou Armes à feu, une redirection suffit pour tout renvoyer vers la même page. En revanche, il importe que toutes les pages d'une même catégorie (p. ex. toutes les armes à feu) utilisent la même catégorie, sinon on va avoir 2 listes incomplètes (Catégorie:Arme à feu et Catégorie:Armes à feu) au lieu d'une liste complète. Il faut donc y mettre de l'ordre. Par ailleurs, il faut savoir qu'il y a des règles (celles en vigueur sur Wikipédia). Or les règles de catégorisation de wikipédia prévoient qu'il faut utiliser le singulier. Donc Catégorie:Arme à feu et non Catégorie:Armes à feu. Notez que cette remarque ne s'applique pas, pour notre wiki, à des catégories telles que "Mains" et "Pieds", où le pluriel est logique. Il faut voir si on tient à utiliser la même règle pour les noms de page (normalement, on devrait) mais, comme j'ai dit c'est franchement moins important, une redirection suffit. Ceci concerne les pages des objets individuels (champ "type=" des modèles Equipement3 et autres). Les listes de drops tombent sous le cas 1) ci-dessus et peuvent se régler au moyen d'une redirection et sont donc moins urgentes à corriger, même si on peut veiller à être plus cohérents à l'avenir. --Lirielle (discussion) mai 23, 2013 à 16:55 (UTC) J'ai compris, j'ai vu le souci et corrigé pour la catégorie Armes à feu, elle est vide pour l'instant. Jusqu'à la prochaine création de page, s'il n'existe pas de moyens de bloquer la catégorie Armes à feu. par contre, il faut regarder toutes les autres catégories :( tu peux automatiser le processus? DameFleur (discussion) mai 23, 2013 à 17:32 (UTC)DameFleur Anomalies bâton sage niveau 50?? Fleur Mortelle niveau 18 Poison Ivy Jojibell niveau 19 Scorpion à Dard Mouche Venimeuse Aradesh Fleur Vorace Chloris Soucis réglé Fleur =D C'était comme je m'en doutais un problème de conflit avec 2 bâtons ayant le même nom dans le jeu. Le Bâton du Sage 19 s'appelle maintenant : Bâton du Sage(19) et le Bâton du Sage 50 s'appelle maintenant: Bâton du Sage drops de formules Déjà si tu regardes sur la page générale Formule de Talent tu auras davantage de drops que ce tu avais mis. Ensuite, j'ai passé des jours entiers à farmer les mobs des maps BL pour lister leurs drops. Je note aussi tous les drops que je fais depuis le début du jeu ;) Au passage, si tu crées des pages aussi "vides" que celles-là, pense à y mettre le modèle pour qu'on pense à y revenir. (Et d'y mettre le modèle approprié, même à moitié vide) --Lirielle (discussion) mai 24, 2013 à 11:52 (UTC) ah oui, très juste, j'aurais dû mettre "ébauche". En fait, je passe les mobs 1 par 1 des maps BL afin de corriger les types de drop (c'est mon premier objectif) , et je complète comme ça pour l'instant les blasons et les formules. Quitte à avoir l'information sous les yeux ... en espérant qu'elle soit juste. DameFleur (discussion) mai 24, 2013 à 11:57 (UTC)DameFleur Anomalies et autres questions Pour tout problème, il ne faut pas hésiter à me contacter. Exemple: les noms en double (Bâton du Sage) - j'interviens auprès des GM pour les renommer. Autre exemple (plus haut) talent ancestral: si j'ai bien compris, le drop c'est directement la carte de talent. Donc type = Carte de talent. A ce propos, encore une série de pages à corriger Catégorie:Talent ;) On peut éventuellement se contacter via skype. --Lirielle (discussion) mai 25, 2013 à 10:09 (UTC) J'ai l'habitude de poster sur le forum Aeria Games toute anomalie rencontrée, après c'est à eux de voir ... Nous avons "Formule de Talent" déjà, il serait logique de mettre "Carte de Talent" aussi, non? Pas de souci pour skype, mais je ne mets pas mon ID sur Wiki ;) DameFleur (discussion) mai 25, 2013 à 12:02 (UTC)DameFleur pour info, on a aussi 2 Marteau à Dents Acérées level 13 et Marteau à Dents Acérées (lv 21) level 18, pas très pratique mais tout a l'air ok sur le Wiki DameFleur (discussion) mai 25, 2013 à 17:24 (UTC)DameFleur Je vérifie çà Fleur ;D Siwilan (discussion) mai 25, 2013 à 17:39 (UTC) : Les marteaux à dents acérées ont été rename à ma demande, mais il faut vérifier lequel est maintenant "Marteau Acéré" et lequel est "Marteau tranchant" : --Lirielle (discussion) mai 26, 2013 à 21:06 (UTC) Pierre Originelle Médiévale Pierre Originelle Médiévale est l'ancien nom de la Pierre Archaïque Brute --Lirielle (discussion) mai 25, 2013 à 22:00 (UTC) Tkt j'ai vu ^^' Problème résolu il recommencera plus ;) Siwilan (discussion) mai 26, 2013 à 19:33 (UTC) Voilà voilà merci :) Siwilan (discussion) mai 26, 2013 à 19:38 (UTC) Ebauche La simple absence des images ne justifie pas le tag Ebauche. Toute page où il manque une photo est automatiquement catégorisée par Wikia "Page avec des liens de fichier brisés" --Lirielle (discussion) mai 26, 2013 à 21:07 (UTC) ok j'ai ajouté ton Id sur skype, je ne pense pas toujours à le brancher ^^ DameFleur (discussion) mai 26, 2013 à 22:08 (UTC)DameFleur Le modèle Objet suffit il me semble pour les pierres de perf - voir par exemple Puissant Perce-Cuirasse - Pierre de Perfectionnement 1 --Lirielle (discussion) mai 26, 2013 à 22:31 (UTC) Hache de Jade Brillant Attention avant de renommer une page ;) Hache de Jade Brillant et Hache de Jade Brillante sont deux armes différentes --Lirielle (discussion) mai 28, 2013 à 19:32 (UTC) fallait l'imaginer celle-là ^^ Badge a gagné le badge Dédié - Distingué pour avoir contribué au wiki tous les jours pendant 60 jours ! Félicitations ;) --Lirielle (discussion) juin 5, 2013 à 12:44 (UTC) Bisoir à toi ! Comme tu es in game une rédemptrice, je me disais que tu pouvais peut-être contribuer à la page Fabrication d'équipements de prêtre en pensant que tu avais un sprite pour cette fabrication car cette page est vraiment très incomplète ! Je suis dans l'incapacité de la compléter étant donner que je n'ai pas de sprite. En espèrant vivement ton aide si celà est possible, Vlikshiney7 (discussion) juin 14, 2013 à 23:53 (UTC) Bonjour, Je n'avais pas vu, je vais compléter avant de relâcher mon sprite dans la nature. Merci de me l'avoir signalé :) Equipement3 * Ne pas inclure le champ "Nom=" (utilisé uniquement quand, pour des raisons de tri alphabétique, le nom de la page est différent du nom de l'objet) * La valeur "=Fin" s'applique à la classe affichée en dernier lieu sur l'écran, et non à celle que tu définis en dernier lieu. Dans "l'ordre" des classes, les classes assa (ninja, shinobi) viennent après ranger ;) --Lirielle (discussion) juin 27, 2013 à 08:00 (UTC) ok je reprends toujours les exemples déjà faits sur chaque page mais il y a des disparités entre les fabrications d'équipements de prêtre et d'archer ... difficile de savoir quel est le bon exemple. quand il va falloir homogénéïser tout ça, ça va être du sport!! DameFleur (discussion) juin 27, 2013 à 11:12 (UTC)DameFleur Fleur pour les pierres de perfectionnement il existe un modèle : le modèle s'appelle perf Siwilan (discussion) juillet 7, 2013 à 10:47 (UTC) Explications ... histoire que tu ne croies pas que je modifie pour le plaisir de te contrarier ;) * Equipements "de Soie Consacrée": c'est par erreur que le Shaman figure dans les classes admises à les porter. L'erreur a été signalée à AG et va être corrigée. * Récompenses de conquête: je suis d'accord avec toi sur les noms qu'elles devraient porter, mais les noms indiqués sont ceux qui sont utilisés IG. Ces corrections n'ont pas encore été demandées à AG donc je préfère rester cohérent avec les noms IG. --Lirielle (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 06:01 (UTC) ok pour l'équipement de Soie Consacrée, j'ai repris les info de mon sprite eq. prêtre mais si c'est faux ... par contre, pour les récompenses de quête, je suis allée voir au tableau de Kaslow où l'on prend les conquêtes, donc les noms sont bien ceux IG... je remarque que tu changes régulièrement des infos que je viens juste de mettre mais c'est ton Wikia, pas le mien alors aucun problème :) DameFleur (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 07:46 (UTC)DameFleur * Non, ce n'est pas mon wiki. * J'ai revérifié, il y a juste pour TD où j'avais négligé le clerc. * Pour le reste (tombe du roi, mine...), mes infos sont correctes, je t'assure, sauf changement très très récent IG. Mais n'hésite pas à me contredire au besoin j'irai vérifier auprès d'un GM. * Pour les éq. prêtre, je te fais confiance. Si jamais tu souhaites changer d'autres équipements pour utiliser le nouveau paramètre "classes=", ne le fais qu'en vérifiant IG, car il y eu pas mal de changements IG, notamment lors de l'introduction des classes 86+ --Lirielle (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 08:34 (UTC) * on ne doit pas parler de la même chose... si je regarde le tableau des conquêtes près de Weidor la quête est bien pour les sorciers * pour les éq. prêtre, je le fais avec mon sprite Edlino, que faut-il vérifier IG ? je n'ai pas crafté tous ces équipements of course ... * Edlino n'existe pas dans la liste des Sprites? DameFleur (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 10:00 (UTC)DameFleur * Effectivement, les annulations que j'ai faites concernent les récompenses de conquête ("Magicien@Récompense pour l'entrée de la Gueule Rugissante"). C'est le nom des objets que tu reçois quand tu rends la quête. Certains sont aberrants (genre Paladin@Récompense Contrôle de la Fosse), je vais demander de les changer. * pas besoin de craft les équipements pour les voir ;) * pour edlino, je ne connais pas --Lirielle (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 10:40 (UTC) * je ne sais plus comment et où j'ai obtenu Edlino, Vent Cinglant , et ses caractéristiques de base, c'est un sprite 71+ que j'ai up depuis des mois c'est un Sprite, Chasse, Cueillette, Arcs, Eq. Prêtre DameFleur (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 11:15 (UTC) DameFleur Tu veux sûrement parler d'Adelino ;) --Lirielle (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 13:31 (UTC) le mien, il s'appelle Edlino, tu veux une photo sur une page de travail? DameFleur (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 14:42 (UTC)DameFleur :Sûrement une incohérence des trads. Je veux bien un screen, comme ça je remonte le problème. :--Lirielle (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 16:32 (UTC) thumb|center voilà Edlino DameFleur (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 17:00 (UTC)DameFleur Bonjour ^^, Voilà, j'avais une idée mais je n'était pas sûr. Je pensais mettre une partie "Histoire" dans les catégories des Zones. Je voulais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans chaques zones pour qu'on est une meilleure idée de ce qui s'y passe. (ex : Prairie de Kaslow : Dire qu'un démon est enfermé et pourquoi bla bla bla...) Je peux comprendre que ceci est un wiki destiné à AIDER les joueurs voilà pourquoi je me disais que mon idée serait peut être inutile. Sinon je peux comprendre que cela pourrait représenter un travail énorme mais je suis motivé. Ewolin (discussion) mai 27, 2014 à 19:09 (UTC)Ewolin